On movies and life
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Vignettes from the life of Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey
1. How Chloe Dragged Beca to see Mockingjay

**Author's Note:** I realize it has now been over a year since I've updated Six Inches to the Left. I'm so very, very sorry. I have no valid excuses. I WILL get the next chapter out before Holiday, that is a promise. Take this little one shot slice-of-life vignette as an apology. I can also tell you that something else is being worked on that you'll be seeing very soon, ideally within the next week. Happy Thanksgiving to my American Brethren, and to those of you elsewhere, happy Thursday/Friday/Whatever it is whenever you read this. Please note, this is unbetaed as Smeg and I are on different schedules at the moment and I kinda wanted to just get it out. It might suck and probably has logical fallacies, but it counts for something right? On with it.

**Disclaimer:** With one possible minor exception, I own none of the characters or anything else herein.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Beca asked as Chloe finished getting ready for their date.

"C'mon Beca, I've heard you say time and time again how hot you think Jennifer Lawrence is." Chloe teased. "You've seen the first two, don't you want to see what happens next?"

"You know I've read the books right?" Beca pointed out. "We know what happens next."

"It's a good thing you're cute Mitchell." Chloe chuckled.

"So that means we're not going?" Beca asked hopefully.

"I never said that." Chloe replied

"Can't we see something else? What about The Imitation Game?" Beca suggested.

"Like we don't know what happened there. Turing deciphered Enigma with his team, became one of the fathers of modern computer science, and was chemically castrated for being gay." Chloe summarized. "We all agreed on Mockingjay. Do you really want to let down Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse, and Jessica?"

"I guess not." Beca shrugged. "I still can't wrap my head around Jesse and Jessica."

"I went out with...well went out isn't the right wording we'll just go with that for now, another Chloe first year." Chloe said.

"Let me guess, tiny brunette?" Beca raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Tall, leggy blonde." Chloe explained. "My point is, it happens sometimes, moreso in same sex cases. I'll make you a deal, you come and don't complain..."

* * *

"So Beca, how did Chloe get you to come?" Jesse asked as they waited in line to get the tickets.

"The same way Aubrey gets me to do anything I don't want to." Stacie offered, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"How..." Jessica started till realization hit her as she saw Beca and Aubrey blush. "Oh wait never mind."

"I'd still rather see the Imitation Game." Beca grumbled.

"Was that complaining I heard?" Chloe asked with a smirk. "I think there was something in our agreement about not complaining."

"No, not complaining." Beca shook her head.

"Better not." Chloe chuckled. "C'mon, the line's moving."

"Have you ever noticed how much Effie looks like Gail?" Beca asked as she caught glimpse of her on one of the televisions showing promos of what's in the theaters. "Or maybe it's just because Gail seems to be running our lives now."

"No there's a definite resemblance." Aubrey agreed.

"That doesn't mean Gail isn't running our lives." Jesse offered.

"That's the aca-life bitches." Chloe said "You love it, admit it."

"Well, it did get me you." Beca conceded. "So yeah, I love it. There is no limit to the things I'd do for you."

"Saying stuff like that's going to ruin your reputation there Becs." Jessee teased.

"Oh it's already ruined." Beca admitted. "And I'm perfectly ok with that."


	2. Drones

**Author's note:** Sorry there's no new December Diary entries tonight, Smeg chose to do this weird thing where he becomes unconscious for like six hours. I'm going to try and get him to do at least two tomorrow night so we aren't THAT far behind, but living on the opposite side of the country without access to transporter technology limits what I can do. Anyway, saw this thing on Colbert where TGI Friday's is trying out mistletoe drones or something, and thought it would be fun to explore. It probably sucks, it's unbetaed and really short, it's partially an excuse to get his note out there. Also, I've decided I'm open to taking prompts for one shots. It doesn't matter the 'verse or the pairing, so long as it's femslash. I don't do maleslash or het as main pairings. So if there's anything you'd like to see me do, let me know and if it's one of the fandoms I'm familiar with I'll see if I can come up with something. No Rachel/Quinn, the only two characters I can't stand more than Rachel Berry are Jenny Schecter and Andrew Wells. Also, I'm not big on Buffy/Faith, I'm a Buffy/Willow shipper.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?" Jesse asked as they were seated at their table.

"Oh that? It's our mistletoe drone. It's fun and festive." The hostess said "Maybe it'll find its way here. Anyway, Steve will be your server tonight and he'll be right over to get you started."

"Oh look, there's even a kiss cam. How cute" Stacie pointed out as they saw the screen.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"I agree." Aubrey nodded. "I saw it on Colbert, it's incredibly bizarre."

"I'm with Stacie, I think it's romantic." Chloe said. "Don't be such a grinch. It's Christmas. You love the mistletoe in our apartment."

"Yes, because that's a private thing." Beca explained. "This is different."

"I understand where she's coming from." Jessica chimed in. "Some people don't like PDA."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, can I get your drink orders." Steve the waiter said as he approached the table. As the six of them placed their orders and handed over their ids, the mistletoe drone made its way above Beca. "Lucky girl, give your fella here a big smooch."

"Do I have to?" Beca asked as all eyes turned to her.

"C'mon and go for it, it's tradition after all." Steve attempted to egg her on. "You could always kiss me if you wanted."

"Sorry dude, you're not my type." Beca said, leaning in to give Chloe a quick kiss. As she did, a round of cheers broke out as the other patrons watched on the screen. Pulling away from Chloe she turned the waiter and quirked her eyebrow. "Might want to get your gaydar checked out there buddy."


	3. The Bet

**Author's note:** If I had thought enough in advance, this could have been a good two parter, but alas, I missed the opportunity. I don't remember how close those two commercials were, give me some artistic license ok? Anyway, hope you like it. I can't tell you when the epilogue of the diaries will be coming. Smeg keeps insisting this real life thing is more important. I'll be doing my best to get him to write over the next couple days. Six Inches is also waiting on him. Till then, enjoy this. This is unbetaed, so you only have me to blame for mistakes.

* * *

"You know baby...this game is going to be tough on us." Chloe said as she and Beca lay in bed the morning of the championship.

"Why do you say that?" Beca asked, still half asleep.

"Do you forget who's playing?" Chloe asked, not giving Beca a chance to answer. "New England and Seattle. I'm from Boston, and you're from Seattle."

"So?" Beca asked, turning to face Chloe. "Do you know how many Seahawks games I've been to in my life? I'll give you a clue, it's less than the number of people I've had sex with."

"And how many is that?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really hun? We've been together three years now, you know this. Well let's see, there's you..." Beca made a big show like she was making a longer list.

"I always feel so special. " Chloe grinned, kissing Beca's forehead. "Still though, you know I love my Pats. And don't even start on the whole deflate gate thing, you can't tell me a few deflated footballs had that huge of an impact on the game. The Patriots have skill."

"If you say so." Beca nodded, knowing it was best to just let her girlfriend talk. "I mean good for the Seahawks I guess, but I care more about the commercials and the halftime show. Or at least I would if it were someone other than Katy Perry."

"Be nice baby, I like Katy Perry." Chloe said, playfully slapping Beca's arm

"Well, she is quite attractive, and does have a great voice." Beca conceded.

"I've got an idea..." Chloe said, slipping an arm around Beca as she also slipped a leg between Beca's "Let's make a bet. If New England wins, you've gotta upload a video of yourself singing a Katy Perry song to youtube."

"What do I get if Seattle wins?" Beca said, now being her turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Chloe asks. "Wait, why do I think I'm gonig to regret this?"

"Nirvana or Jimi Hendrix, your choice." Beca said with a grin.

"I can live with that." Chloe smiled "Especially since I'm not going to lose..."

* * *

"Wait...they made a commercial about a dead kid?" Fat Amy asked as the Bellas and Trebles watched the game at the Treble House. "That's just messed up, and I've seen a koala riding a platypus."

"I'd seriously love to see inside your mind." Stacie said with a laugh.

"I don't think you could handle it 'Hunter'." Amy shot back.

"The Hunter's been tamed." Aubrey spoke up, kissing Stacie's cheek.

"It's interesting how a conversation about a depressing commercial has turned to talk about Aubrey and Stacie's relationship." Beca offered as she absently played with Chloe's hair as the redhead sat in her lap

"You're just upset because you're going to have to sing Katy Perry." Chloe teased

"Hey...is that Bryan Cranston? Walter White is back!" Jesse called out "Say my name, that was a great line."

* * *

"So sweetie, are you ready to smell like teen spirit?" Beca teased as Seattle reached the goal line with very little time left on the clock.

"You said I got to choose." Chloe protested

"You're right, you...what the fuck?" Beca called out as the Patriots intercepted the Seahawks who were passing on second down. "The Seattle quarterback could have walked it in himself. He could do that right?"

"Yes baby he could have, but he did...what's going on? They're fighting?" Chloe asked "I don't...that's not cool. Whatever, the Patriots won, so you're gonna be singing some Katy Perry."

"THEY HAD IT!" Beca called out. "They were right there!"

* * *

"I can't wait to see what you did." Chloe said as she sat in front of Beca's laptop.

"I think you'll like it." Beca said as she brought up the video. "It's...I don't know, I just...don't let it be said I'm not a girl of my word."

"Awww sweetie I know you are." Chloe smiled as the video started

"Hey youtube, this is Beca. You might know me as a three time defending ICCA champion or as DJ 22. Anyway, I'm originally from SeattIe, I made a bet with my Bostonian girlfriend, even though I really don't care about sports. So, since the Patriots won, or rather the Seahawks lost, I've got to..." Beca started before sighing in a defeated tone "I've got to sing a Katy Perry song, even though for a little bit during the halftime show I thought I was on acid. So, since it's one of my wonderfully amazing girlfriend's favorite songs, I'll be singing Firework."

"I love it!" Chloe cried out as the video ended. "That intro was great, and you sang as beautifully as ever. I love you so very much."

"I'm glad you like it." Beca smiled as she went about uploading the video.

"So, cuddlebug, I've got a little surprise for you, come to living room." Chloe said, as she brought youtube up on the TV. "Aubrey and I made a video while you and Stacie were at practice."

"Is it porn?" Beca asked with an amused grin as Chloe found the video she was looking for. "Please say it's porn, you two together would be kind of hot."

"No it's not porn." Chloe answered as she started the video. On screen, the redhead started talking "Hey all, I made a bet with my girlfriend who's from Seattle. If the Seahawks won, I'd have to sing either Nirvana or Jimi Hendrix. Well I'm sure most of you know what happened, but if not, I'll just say that basically, Seattle could very easily have won. So, even though I know she doesn't really care all that much, I love my little snugglebunny to pieces. For her, and for you, I'm going to sing Jimi Hendrix's Foxy Lady, which she totally is. And because my Pats won keep your eyes out for her singing Katy Perry. I'll be sure to include a link."

"It was seriously amazing babe." Beca said with a grin. "But...snugglebunny?"

"You are my little sngugglebunny though." Chloe said.

"I could practically hear Aubrey rolling her eyes." Beca laughed.

"Oh she did, now c'mon, Foxy Lady, I've got to make you all mine." Chloe joined in the laughter as she got up from the couch and pulled Beca towards their bedroom.


	4. What is and What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:** Uh...I got nothing really. Partially because my brain's turning to mush. Unbetaed so if it sucks, well blame Smeg anyway because why not? I obviously don't own Pitch Perfect, otherwise Bechloe would be a thing and Smeg's Long Way Round would be the script. And the chapter title is from Led Zeppelin because I didn't know what else to call it.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Chloe?" Aubrey asked as she and the redhead sat in the outdoor dining area of Cartinelli's, their favorite cafe. "You two have been together so long."

"We have." Chloe agreed before taking a drink of her iced tea. "I've been thinking about it a lot. It's time she and I both move on with our lives. I'm doing it, and I want your support."

"If your mind's made up of course I'll support you." Aubrey said, seeing the look of determination on her best friend's face. "You know there could very well be tears."

"If there are tears, there are tears." Chloe said with a shrug. "You know it's the right thing to do."

"But is now really the best time?" Aubrey asked. "Finals and graduation are coming up, for all of us."

"So?" Chloe questioned, staring the blonde down. "I would think that would make now a great time, that way there's one less thing to stress about."

"Fair point." Aubrey nodded. "Ok, it's what you really want there's not going to be any stopping you anyway, so there's no use in trying."

"Exactly." Chloe agreed. "I really do know what I'm donig."

"That's what scares me." Aubrey answered.

* * *

"Beca? Where are you?" Chloe called out as she and Aubrey entered the apartment they shared with their girlfriends.

"Right here Chlo." Beca answered from the couch where she was absently browsing on her Surface.

"Hey, we should talk." Chloe said as she sat down in a nearby arm chair. Aubrey glanced at Stacie and nodded her head to their bedroom, the brunette taking the hint and giving the other couple some privacy. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"What about?" Beca quirked her eyebrow, looking up at the redhead. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Us." Chloe said, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" Beca asked, a lump forming in her throat. "What's wrong Red? I know things have been busy the last few weeks and I got kinda drunk after we won nationals again, but I don't think I did anything bad did I? Did I?"

"Beca, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Chloe said simply, not taking her eyes off the DJ.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Mwa ha ha, mine is an evil laugh. NOW DIE! Sorry, channeling Wash there. I can assure you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter. Unless I don't get any reviews, then who knows what'll happen. Ok, begging for reviews is done now, I'm passing out, possibly till Ragnarok. Either the Thor movie or the actual event, I don't know yet. Till next time you rock awesome nerds, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this


	5. What is and What Should Never Be part 2

**Author's Note:** Mwa ha ha thanks everyone for the reviews. Looks like all it takes is a good cliffhanger, begging, and sleep. Hope this conclusion makes up for it. Unbetaed again, and only thing I could theoretically own is Aly

* * *

"Beca, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Chloe said simply, not taking her eyes off the DJ.

"What?" Beca asked, completely surprised by what Chloe had just said. "I don't understand, what did I do?"

"Everything." Chloe said, her lips turning up into a big smile as she moved to kneel in front of Beca, taking one of her hands in hers. "You've done so much, So very much."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Beca asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"I never said that. I talked with your parents and sister earlier. Well your mom was on skype but you know." Chloe said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. Smiling at the still stunned DJ she opened it and said "I don't want to be your girlfriend because I want to be your wife. I love you so much cuddlebug. When I asked for your parents' permission to propose, they were so quick to say yes. Your mom ordered Aly to hug me for her. Beca Anne Mitchell, will you marry me."

"Oh thank everything good and decent." Beca said letting out a sigh of relief as she saw the ring. "You had me worried there."

"I'm sorry baby, I thought it would be cute to do it this way." Chloe shrugged. "I thought it would be a cute story to tell our grandkids someday."

"Oh wow, can you imagine, us with grandkids?" Beca asked

"I can." Chloe nodded, "That's why I proposed, and you still haven't answered me by the way."

"I don't know, I could use some time to think about it." Beca answered with a smirk.

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting." Chloe said, getting up and sitting next to Beca on the couch.

"Now you know how I felt. This wasn't the proposal I was expecting." Beca replied. "Hell, I kinda thought I'd be the one doing the proposing. But I guess I don't have to. Yes Chloe Bethany Grace Beale, I will marry you."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Stacie called out from the spot in the hallway she and Aubrey had been watching from. "This is so awesome! Two Bellas are getting married! As Beca's maid of honor or best woman or whatever I can't wait to plan her bachelorette party."

"Easy there Stace, we haven't even set a date or anything yet." Beca pointed out as she was pulled into a hug by the taller brunette. "FSM only knows when the wedding will be. Besides, I'd like to point out I do have a sister"

"But not one who's dating your fiancée's maid of honor. Alison doesn't even like girls, though she could get pretty much anyone she wanted." Stacie said, hugging Chloe while Aubrey hugged Beca. "I'm going to make sure you'll have the best bachelorette party ever. There will be lots and lots of booze and beautiful redheaded strippers with big tits. "

"Is it too late to say no?" Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"It is, it's happening." Chloe smiled, kissing her fiancée on the cheek. "Just think, you'll probably get to plan hers someday."

"And you know what they say about payback right?" Beca asked, grinning at Stacie. "Well, I'm the bitch."

"Aren't you glad I made you watch Angel?" Chloe asked, smiling at Fred's line.

"It's come in handy." Beca nodded, taking a moment to kiss Chloe.

"Ok, I think it's time for Stacie and me to give you an early engagement present." Aubrey said, handing Chloe five hundred dollars in cash. "You to go get a nice hotel room. You're going to want to celebrate your engagement, and we wouldn't get any sleep otherwise."

"Awww thanks Bree!" Chloe said, hugging the blonde. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Yeah, what she said." Beca added nodding towards Chloe as the redhead dragged her towards their room to pack. "Don't do anything I wouldn't, and see you at graduation."


	6. Closing Time

**Author's note:** It occurred to me this is most likely the day Beca, Stacie, and the rest of the Bellas Aubrey and Chloe recruited would graduate from college. It felt appropriate. It's unbeated and I'm on the tired side again, so sorry if it sucks and doesn't make a lot of sense. Just thought I'd get something out there. I don't know if I'll do anything tomorrow or not, depends on if there's demand for it, if inspiration strikes, and what's going on in my neck of the woods. Happy early mothers' day to any moms reading this, and congratulations to any graduates reading this. Everyone else, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.  
**Disclaimer:** The only characters I could theoretically claim to own are Beca and Chloe's family minus Beca's dad. Everyone else belongs to people that aren't me.

"I'm so proud of you my little bumble bee!" Beca's mom said as she pulled her into a hug. "College graduate, engaged, going off to live you dreams."

"Yeah, way to go sis." Beca's younger sister Alison said, also giving Beca a hug. "The Bellas won't be the same without you."

"Aren't you glad I talked you into sticking with it?" Beca's dad asked, getting his own hug from his eldest daughter.

"Sorry Daddy, I don't think it's you she stuck around for." Alison said, winking at a beaming Chloe.

"Nope, it was all for Jesse." Beca finally spoke up, turning to her fiancée. "Sorry Chloe, but I'm actually straight, Jesse and I have secretly been together since our first Nationals win. In fact, I'm carrying his child as we speak."

"Yeah sure you are sweetie." Beca's mom said as everyone burst out laughing. "I distinctly remember how giddy you got when Claudia Donovan asked you to prom."

"What, I can't make a joke?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you can, that just wasn't even plausible" Chloe's mom Tracey answered. "You've spent way too much time around us to fall for that."

"Fine, just for that, none of you are coming to the wedding." Beca mumbled.

"Not even me?" Chloe asked, mock pouting

"Ok, maybe you can be there." Beca said as Chloe added sad puppy dog eyes. "But that's it, nobody else."

"Come hell or high water I WILL be there when my best friend gets married." Aubrey said, throwing an arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"And where she goes, I go." Stacie added, her hand finding the small of the blonde's back. "Besides, the law says you need a witness. I should know, my girlfriend just graduated law school."

"This is all your fault, I so didn't want to come here." Beca looked at her parents. "Do you see what I have to put up with

"Face it Beca, we're all quite fond of you." Chloe said, pulling the tiny brunette into a hug and kissing her cheek. "And I know, deep down, you're fond of all of us."

"Fine, fine, you all don't suck." Beca said, a huge grin on her face. "I have to admit, there were some fun times."

"I clearly remember a certain afternoon in Baker Hall when I heard the most melodic voice I'd ever heard and couldn't resist following it like it was Siren's call." Chloe said with a smirk "And the harmonizing was amazing. Plus, you couldn't take your eyes off me."

"CHLOE!" Beca squealed, embarrassed to be talking about Chloe's shower ambush.

"Time and place Chlo, time and place." Stacie said, taking pity on her shorter friend.

"It's ok, we're used to it from her." Chloe's brother Julian joined the conversation. "Girl has no boundaries."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chloe defended herself

"To some people it can be, Shortcake." Beca chimed in

"Whatever, you love me, you wouldn't change me if you could." Chloe beamed.

"As fun as this is, let's take this back to our house, we've got graduations, mothers' day, and an engagement to celebrate." Chloe's father spoke up.

"I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to Barden so fast." Chloe said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart, it'll still be here." Beca reassured her fiancée. "We can come back. My sister's a Bella and will be graduating next year. It's like that old song says, every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end. We've got so much ahead of us. C'mon, let's go, I don't know about you but I could use a drink."

"You trying to get me drunk?" Chloe teased

"Like I need to." Beca laughed, placing a kiss on the redhead's cheek


	7. Mother's Day

**Author's note:** Sorry there's not more, just got the little scene at the beginning in my head and then things sort of fizzled out. I do have more plans for this, but don't look for more of this story before mid June. Obviously I'm completely ignoring Pitch Perfect 2. I've got other things in the works, but FSM knows when they'll come. Till then, enjoy and again, happy mother's day. I don't own characters from the movie

* * *

"Happy mother's day Auntie Kwoe and Auntie Beca!" Chloe's three year old niece said as she ran up to the couple and threw her arms around Chloe's legs.

"Awww thank you Keira!" Chloe said, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Munchkin, they aren't mommies yet you know that. They aren't even married yet." Chloe's brother Julian said as he followed after his daughter. "Not that that matters, if that's their choice."

"But they will." Keira insisted, smiling at her aunt

"She is absolutely adorable." Beca's mom said as she watched, throwing an arm around her daughter as Keira eyed her suspiciously. "You better give me at least one just like her some day."

"Sweetie this is Auntie Beca's mommy Beth." Chloe explained before Beca could get in a word of protest. "When we have kids, she'll be their grandma just like Grandma Tracey."

"She will?" Keira asked, looking Beth over again.

"That's right Special K." Beca said, giving in and ruffling Keira's hair. "She came from a long, long way away to see us graduate and celebrate our engagement."

"She's really nice, I like her a lot." Chloe said, setting Keira down. "You will too."

"Ok." Keira said, going to Beth and giving her a patented Beale family hug. "Happy mother's day, gramma Beth"

"She's not..." Beca started but stopped as a happy tear ran down Chloe's cheek.

"It's ok, like she said, I will be some day." Beth said with a smirk.

"Gee sis, sounds like these three already have your future all planned out for you." Aly added with a teasing grin.

"Don't think just because your sister's getting married that lets you off the hook missy." Beth turned to her other daughter.

"Yeah, being straight and all you never know when it could happen for you." Beca joined in on the teasing.

"You could always join the club, my little sister Tina starts here next year and she's not picky about gender either." Stacie joined the conversation

"Oh god that's just what this world needs, a Conrad and a Mitchell together." Aubrey added

"I don't know, I think they'd be good together." Chloe said.

"Whatever she chooses, I'll support her 100%." Beth said.

"Unless she dates a dou..." Beca started before realizing Keira was in earshot and switching to something more appropriate "...ude like Bumper."

"I've heard enough stories, I'm so glad i never met him." Aly said with a shiver.

"Jesse said something about him waiting tables in LA." Beca piped up. "Maybe we'll see him when we get out there and can rub our success in his face."

"I like the sound of that, we'll have to track him down." Aubrey said, a smirk on her face.


	8. Three Days

**Author's Note:** Basically unbetaed and written while pretty tired. Sorry if it sucks and that there's not more. More will come soon.

* * *

"Do we have everything we need Kitten?" Beca asked as she glanced at the website once more, double checking there wasn't anything more that they needed.

"Babe, all we need is photo ID, which we both have, and sixty-four dollars, which we also have." Chloe pointed out. "We'll be fine."

"I just don't want to get down there and find we're forgetting something and then have to come back and get it, or worse not be able to because whatever it is of yours is in Atlanta." Beca said, reading over things once again.

"You know Cuddlebug, it's kind of cute how into this you are." Chloe said. "You're really sure this is what you want?"

"I am." Beca nodded. "I want this trip to be memorable for Stacie and Aubrey."

"The Aquarium is going to be interesting." Chloe said

"Just wait till Aubrey sees the shark, I promise you she'll be scared shitless." Beca chuckled. Glancing at the time she started shutting her laptop down. "We should get going, traffic shouldn't be too bad now, hardest thing should be parking."


	9. Sharks And Other Surprises

**Author's note:** Smeg looked it over and said it was postable after one minor change. That's all I can think of right now.

* * *

"Mom?" Beca called out as everyone was getting ready for the day "Can I borrow one of your scrunchies, I don't feel like doing anything with my hair."

"One of those old things? Sure Bumblebee, take any one you want." Beth said

"Thanks a bunch." Beca said, grabbing a blue one and putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"And I thought Bree was the one into '90s stuff." Stacie joked, earning a playful slap on the arm from the blonde.

"Hey the '90s were awesome, they gave me you." Aubrey defended.

"And the Macarena." Chloe shot back."

"Ok so there were some low points too." Aubrey conceded as everyone continued getting ready for sightseeing around Seattle.

"That's a nice dress Beca." Stacie commented on the simple white sundress Beca was wearing.

"Yeah, I figured I'd go with something light since we're probably going to do a lot of walking." Beca shrugged it off.

"Looks like Chloe's finally starting to rub off on you Beca." Aubrey teased.

"I could say something but since Beth and Aly are here I won't." Stacie added, kissing Aubrey's cheek

"Thank you for your restraint. So aquarium first, then the space needle?" Beth asked "And maybe since this is your first time here and Chloe hasn't even been there in all the times she's been here, we can hit Pike Place."

"Sounds reasonable, anyone have any objections?" Beca asked. Chloe and Stacie shook their heads no

"I'm still not crazy about the aquarium idea, you know how I feel about fish." Aubrey said. "But since Cupcake has her heart set on it, how can I say no?"

"Take that as a yes." Beca said as she sent a text.

* * *

"So Aubrey, still think this is such a bad place?" Beth asked as they made their way through the aquarium. Beca stealthily sent another text.

"It's not so horri...OH MY GOD!" Aubrey called out as they rounded a corner and saw a large shark hanging from the ceiling, startling her and causing her to jump. "You knew that was there didn't you?"

"Sorry Bree." Chloe said, pulling her friend into a hug. "Yes we knew. We're evil bitches, we thought it would be funny. I kinda put everyone up to it."

"I told her it wouldn't go over well, but you know how she can be." Beca said, putting a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "Don't worry, there are otters here towards the end, they're hella cool, I love those little things."

"They are kinda cute." Aubrey conceded. "Ok fine, you're forgiven. But you're buying my lunch."

"Perfectly reasonable." Beca said

* * *

"I haven't been here since that elementary school trip." Alison said as they stepped off the elevator onto the observation deck of the Space Needle."

"It had been the same for me till Chloe first came to visit." Beca said as she clutched the stuffed otter Chloe had bought her at the aquarium. "You have to admit, it is a beautiful view. And you don't have mountains like those back east, do you?"

"No, we don't." Stacie conceded as Aubrey snapped pictures.

"It is gorgeous." Aubrey said as she moved around. She stopped when she saw a familiar face "Is that..that is Jesse. Is that who you've been texting all morning?"

"Yeah it is." Beca nodded as Jesse walked over to them. "We invited him up the other day. He got here a few hours after you did."

"Why did you invite him?" Aubrey asked, quirking an eyebrow as she looked Beca and Chloe over. "A white dress. A borrowed old blue scrunchie. A new otter. ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"

"It was Beca's idea." Chloe said, grabbing the brunette's hand, not caring about the eyes on them Aubrey's raised voice drew.

"Looks like you were serious when you said nobody could come to the wedding." Stacie teased.

"No, it's not that." Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand. "I just...I figured it'd be nice to be married when we're starting our life together in L.A."

"That's kind of sweet actually." Aubrey said. "What about the rest of your family and the Bellas?"

"We'll be doing something for them, probably in Atlanta." Chloe said. "We haven't really talked a lot about it, but we have time."

"So, is he performing the ceremony?" Stacie asked, nodding to Jesse.

"No, they asked me here to film it." Jesse finally spoke up, showing the camera in his hand.

"I am." Alison raised her hand. "I got ordained through the Church of the Latter Day Dude, some Big Lebowski thing Jesse suggested."

"Enough yammering, can we please get on with it?" Beca asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Calm down there sis, we'll get to it." Alison said with a smirk. "You're sure you really want to marry her?"

"I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't." Chloe said with a smile before kissing Beca's cheek.

"Ok then." Alison said, pulling up the notes she made on her phone. "So, we're gathered here to join Chloe and my big sister Beca in matrimony."

"You're really going to rub in the fact that you're eight inches taller than me NOW?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Every chance I get, you know that." Aly smiled. "Anyway, Chloe and Beca wrote their own vows, so let's get one with that. Chloe?"

"Beca, I love you so much. Ever since I first saw you at the activities fair, I could tell you were something special. And then I heard you sing. I'd never heard such a wonderful sound. I knew I needed you in my life. Like I predicted, we became fast friends and so much more. The last four years have been amazing, and I promise to love you with everything I have for the rest of my life." Chloe said.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Aly said, wiping a tear from her eye, an action mirrored by Aubrey, Stacie, and Beth. "Beca, you're up sis."

"There's no way I can top that. But here goes nothing." Beca said, smiling at Chloe before taking a deep breath. "I never thought I'd be here. I was just some closed off little gay girl who pushed everyone away. But then the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen shoved a flyer in my hand, and the rest was history. And even though we've taken the long way round I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, though if I get a say in the matter you won't get much opportunity. I need you in my life, and everything I have is yours. In the words of The Doors I'm gonna love you till the heavens stop the rain. I'm gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky for you and I."

"Baby..." Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"Wow, that was fantastic Beca." Alison said with a sense of pride in her voice. "Chloe Bethany Grace Beale, do you take Beca Anne Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Chloe said happily as she slipped Beca's ring on her finger

"And do you Beca Anne Mitchell take Chloe Bethany Grace Beale to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, of course I do." Beca said as she gave Chloe her ring.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Chloe and Beca Beale." Alison said. "You may now kiss."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** The thing with the shark is based on something that really happened with Smeg's wife, though she knew the shark was there. I've had the line "I know pronounce you Beca Beale" stuck in my head since the diaries when Smeg first had Chloe suggest it, glad I finally got to use a version of it. Anyway. that's a wrap for now. I'm crashing, hope you enjoy this chapter. If you like it, leave a review. Regardless, have a great whatever


	10. Lunch

"Ok, I have to admit that was a really nice spontaneous wedding." Aubrey said as everyone sat around the table eating their lunch.

"It really was Becaw." Jesse agreed, using his old nickname for her. "Almost movie worthy."

"Oh give it a rest Swanson, movies have nothing to do with it." Beca said, throwing a french fry at him. "I love Chloe, it's as simple as that."

"Speaking of movies, how did it come out?" Chloe asked.

"I haven't really looked." Jesse said, pulling out the camera, turning it on, and navigating through the files on it before handing it over to Chloe who was flanked by Beca and Aubrey.. The blonde raised an eyebrow when she saw the thumbnail was of her at the aquarium.

"What is this?" Aubrey asked as Chloe hit play. On the screen, Aubrey jumped and called out 'Oh my god!'. "You filmed this? How?"

"It's why Beca was texting me, letting me know to be ready. I hid as best as I could and hightailed it as soon as possible." Jesse explained a little sheepishly.

"REBECCA ANNE MITCHELL!" Aubrey explained, looking over at the brunette who was hiding her head in Chloe's shoulder.

"You know that's not actually her name right?" Beth asked, hoping to defuse the situation. "It's just Beca."

"Plus it's Beca Beale now." Beca added, looking up at the still irate blonde. "Right. Sorry. We just knew we had to get it recorded. We'll look on it and laugh someday."

"She's right babe." Stacie said, rubbing Aubrey's back. "Besides, like Beca said, she tried to stop it."

"She really did Bree." Chloe said. "It's all me. Be mad at me."

"Chloe..." Aubrey trailed off. "I can't be mad at you, it just feels wrong."

"Are you hitting on my wife?" Beca asked.

"Trust me if we had those kind of feelings for each other, she wouldn't have been available by the time you got to Barden." Aubrey said, squeezing Chloe's knee.

"Thankfully you don't." Stacie said, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's shoulder.

"Here sweetie, I don't want the rest of my fries, why don't you go feed them to the birds?" Beca suggested, handing them to Chloe.

"Come with me Bree." Chloe said, taking Aubrey's hand and pulling her towards where people were feeding the seagulls. "I really am sorry Aubrey."

"I'm over it." Aubrey said as she tossed a fry to one of the birds. "You're married."

"I am." Chloe said, glancing over at Beca at the table and smiling.

"Does it feel any different?" Aubrey asked.

"Well it did just happen." Chloe said as she tossed a fry. "I mean it kind of does, but you've around us since the beginning. You know we've practically been married as long as we've known each other. This was just filling out the paperwork."

"I think I want to propose to Stacie." Aubrey said, looking out at the water. "I love her every bit as much as you love Beca, and vice versa. And my parents are at least kind of tolerating her."

"You should!" Chloe said, pulling Aubrey into a hug. "It'll be fantastic."

"And you can help us plan our wedding." Aubrey said. "We'll have so much fun."

"You know we still have to plan our reception or whatever." Chloe pointed out. "We can help each other out."

"Look at you always thinking." Aubrey said, tossing more fries. "We have amazing girls don't we?"

"We really do. We lucked out." Chloe agreed. "Sorry again about the shark."

"Really Chloe it's fine. I'll get over it." Aubrey said, smiling at the redhead. "But I WILL get you back one day. That I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had intended to mention Jesse filming Aubrey's reaction to the shark in the last chapter but I forgot. Similar about Aubrey calling Beca Rebecca, though that was in the original version of the chapter but I couldn't make it work. Sorry, it's as big a pet peeve of mine as those who insist on calling Buffy 'Elizabeth'. Anyway, no clue when more will come, will be pretty busy through the Fourth of July. But if anyone has some prompts, for Pitch Perfect, the Buffy/Angel 'verse, Chuck, Agents of SHIELD/Agent Carter, Girl Meets World, 2 Broke Girls, Deep Space Nine, or Enterprise, feel free to send them my way, I might be able to do a few oneshots. Just no Buffy/Faith, I'm Buffy/Willow. Buffy/Willow/Faith is acceptable.


	11. The Ruling

**Author's Note:** I wanted to do this yesterday, but I had some stuff going on and napped for longer than I intended. Unbeated. Hope you like it. It was a glorious day. Love Won.

* * *

"Babe, wake up!" Stacie says before planting a kiss on Aubrey's cheek.

"Jesus Christ Stacie it's 7:15." Aubrey groggily replies after glancing at the clock on the bedside table in the guest room of Beca's mom's house. "We're still on vacation, let me sleep in."

"I would, but the ruling came Honey." Stacie said, handing her phone to the blonde. "Gay marriage is legal everywhere now."

"Really? That's great." Aubrey said, looking over the breaking news article Stacie had opened. "I figured it would come today."

"Let's get married." Stacie said, causing Aubrey to freeze. "Bree? Did I say something wrong Sweetie?"

"No, no you didn't." Aubrey said as the situation caught up to her. "I was going to propose in California. I've been thinking it over for the last two weeks. I hadn't quite decided what I wanted to do yet."

"You're not mad are you?" Stacie asked

"No, of course not." Aubrey said, kissing Stacie. "Of course I'll marry you. We'll have the dream wedding you've always wanted."

"I was thinking we could do it in Atlanta, most of the Bellas are still there." Stacie said. "And we could have a dual reception with Beca and Chloe. Maybe sometime after we get back from CR and Denise's wedding in Maine. You realize six out of ten Bellas from my first year are either married or engaged?"

"It's kind of funny, at hood night that year Fat Amy had said something along the lines of 'There's like ten of us, so that means one of us is probably a lesbian.' She had placed her money on CR, having no idea she was saying it to one."

"Hood night? There were twelve of us then, you hadn't kicked out Kori or Mary Elise." Stacie pointed out.

"I think she was talking about the new girls maybe." Aubrey offered with a shrug as a excited squeal came from Beca and Chloe's room. "So we're not going to go back to sleep at all are we?"

"We could, but I doubt it." Stacie said "And I kind of don't want to. I feel like making chocolate chip pancakes."

"We should probably get dressed." Aubrey said, glancing at Stacie. "As much as I prefer you naked, I think Beth and Aly would rather you weren't, and it is their house."

"Yeah, but Beca and Chloe would probably be ok with it." Stacie said as she stretched. "They've seen me enough around the apartment."

"How do I put up with you?" Aubrey asked, rolling her eyes.

"You love me." Stacie said simply, pecking Aubrey's lips.

"I do. I really, really do." Aubrey said, running her hand through Stacie's hair.


	12. 8 of 10

**Author's Note:** Going back and looking things over I saw I implied Chloe's parents had a house in Atlanta after saying she's from Boston. So...let's pretend they have places in both cities but live in Boston ok? Because it works for what'll be coming eventually. We good with that? Thanks awesome nerds!

* * *

"Ugh why are we up at this ungodly hour again?" Beca asked as she, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie got their bags out of the back of Beca's mom's SUV.

"Because, Mrs. Beale, this way it won't be way late when we get to Chloe's parents' house." Stacie explained with a wide grin. "Or should I say your in-laws."

"You east coasters are weird, have I said that lately?" Beca asked, her eyes darting around suspiciously even though she knew the likelihood anyone significant heard what the taller brunette had said was slim. "And be quiet with that, they don't know yet."

"I still don't get that." Beca's mom said as she made sure everything was out of the back before closing the tailgate. "Ben and Tracey love you every bit as much as I love Chloe, why are you hiding that you're married from them, and everyone else?"

"Not everyone else, just them, and Dad." Beca pointed out. "Everyone else is a byproduct of that."

"She's just scared they'll be mad they weren't there." Chloe said, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist. "They'll understand. I promise you, my mother will find it romantic."

"I just don't want you to be a widow so soon." Beca added.

"You'll be fine Beca." Beth said, rolling her eyes. "You four have a safe flight."

"We will, thank you Beth." Aubrey said, hugging the older woman.

"Yeah, It was nice to get to spend some time up here." Stacie added, getting a hug of her own.

"You're welcome to visit anytime." Beth said before turning to her daughter and daughter-in-law. "I'll miss you Bumblebee.

"I'll miss you too mom." Beca said as she and the redhead hugged Beth. "Tell Aly to take care of Aloysius for me."

"I still can't believe you named your otter that." Chloe chuckled as the hug ended.

"Hey, Snuffy is awesome." Beca defended her choice.

"He is you've got me there." Chloe said. "We'll call when we get to Boston Be.."

"Mom." Beth cut Chloe off before she could finish.

"Mom, right sorry." Chloe smiled as they all gathered their bags. "C'mon, let's get ready to head to the right coast."

"Lame joke." Beth called out as she headed for the driver's seat

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Beca groaned as the four of them sat at their departure gate. "I swear, they like messing with our minds."

"Oh please Beca, it's not that bad." Aubrey said, looking up from her phone. "You're just being impatient."

"Hey, are you guys on Facebook right now?" Stacie asked, interrupting the argument between her best friend and her fiancée. "I did see what I think I just saw right?"

"Ashley Harris is in a relationship with Jessica Kelly." Chloe read after opening the app. "Hunh."

"Way to sound like Mal after they opened up the box with River in it." Aubrey teased while looking at status event herself.

"Jesse was kind of vague on why they broke up." Beca noted as she glanced at Chloe's phone. "He just said something about not wanting to do long distance and wanting different things out of life."

"Sounds like they want some of the same things actually." Stacie joked as she congratulated the new couple with a like and a comment. "You know we never actually did announce our engagement."

"We agreed to wait till we got rings." Aubrey pointed out. "Hey! I just got an idea. We could do like a Beyonce tribute, sing the song and do the dance."

"I don't think that's quite apropos given the content of the song." Beca pointed out. "Stacie did in fact put a ring on it, or will, or Aubrey will, whichever. Besides, it's not really that great of a video anyway. It's three women dancing around a plain white void infinite space. Not really different than what we've done as Bellas"

"So what, to you, is a great video?" Aubrey asked, genuine curious.

"Off the top of my head, Guns N' Roses' _November Rain_, Nirvana's _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, Chili Peppers _Under the Bridge_..."

"Those were all made before you were even born, and none of them won best video, they were beat by Van Halen." Aubrey pointed out. "And not even Roth Van Halen."

"But that was a worthy video too." Beca argued.

"It's weird the things you two know and bicker about." Chloe chimed in, kissing her wife's cheek. "We're getting away from the point. Sounds like we're going to have a lot to talk about when we eventually get to Maine."

"Bree and I were talking about it after I proposed." Stacie said. "This now brings up the number of 2011-2012 Bellas dating, engaged, or married to eight of ten."

"Wouldn't it be something if Lily and Amy hooked up?" Chloe laughed. "OH! And to top if off, Kori and Mary Elise could get together."

"Whatever happened to them anyway, does anyone know?" Aubrey asked

"I had a few classes with Mary Elise sophomore year, after that I don't know." Beca shrugged.

"I'm sure things turned out ok." Chloe said. "Maybe some of the other girls know what's up. I wouldn't put it past Lily to know we're married."

"Has anyone ever seen that girl sleep?" Stacie asked.

"Nope, another mystery to be solved." Beca added. "Here's hoping it keeps us distracted from having to talk to Ben and Tracey."

"It really won't be that bad." Chloe said, squeezing Beca's knee.

"I hope so Kitten, I hope so." Beca replied, laying her head the redhead's shoulder while they waited for their flight to be called.

* * *

**Note 2:** I want my $20 WebzForevz

N


	13. Falls and Discoveries

**Author's Note: **The only medical shows I ever really watched are Scrubs, M*A*S*H, and a handful of episodes of Children's Hospital. I don't know a ton about how things work precisely. Just go with it for me please? This would have been out a lot sooner, but I showed it to Smeg to get his opinion on it and he said something along the lines of "As your friend and beta I can't let you post it as it is right now.", so I waited. There was the opportunity to get it a couple times before this, but I told him to focus on another thing we're working on that we hope to have out soonish. We've also got some other ideas we're working on, one of which is mired in a war over ethics and morals or lack thereof that we've been having for months. There's currently no end in sight because we're both stubborn idiots who refuse to give, so FSM only knows what will become of it. Ok, this is becoming longer than the chapter itself, so on with it.

* * *

"Dr. Beale, you're needed in eight." Sophia the head ER nurse informed the redheaded doctor, reading off the chart. "22 year old female, possible broken arm."

"Thanks Soph." Tracey said as she waited for the chart. When the younger woman didn't hand it over immediately, the redhead quirked an eyebrow. "Something else I should know?"

"Yeah, her name's Beca Beale." Sophia added, noting the look of surprise on Tracey's face. She knew it was right to ask the question that had been on her mind as soon as she'd learned the information. "Isn't Chloe's girlfriend's name Beca?"

"Fiancée actually, they got engaged beginning of May." Tracey said as she accepted the chart. As she glanced at it, she saw based on the provided information including birthdate and home address, it was in fact Chloe's Beca. Glancing up at the nurse she asked, "Have Ben meet me in eight please, he should be free right now. And don't tell him why."

"Sure no problem." Sophia said, picking up the phone as Tracey headed off to find Beca.

"Are you my doctor?" Beca asked nervously upon seeing her mother-in-law. She had a feeling this would happen, and this was definitely not how she wanted to tell Chloe's mom they were married.

"I certainly am Mrs. Beale." Tracey said, trying to act professional though hiding a smirk at how afraid Beca clearly was and how she was cradling her right arm.

"We were planning on telling you tonight." Beca said sheepishly, glaring at Stacie who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Don't worry about that right now, Ben should be here in a bit and we can talk then." Tracey said, hoping to put Beca at ease. "What happened anyway?"

"Chloe and Aubrey had just went for a jog, and Keira begged us to play with her in the tree house." Beca explained before wincing in pain briefly. Taking a quick, deep breath, she went on with her story, "I was climbing up, but my foot slipped and I fell on my right arm. Elise is pretty sure I broke it, so Stacie brought me. Chloe and Aubrey should be here before too long."

"What's going on?" Chloe's father Ben asked as he entered the room. "Oh, hey Beca, what happened?"

"Fell off the ladder of the tree house and probably broke her arm." Tracey explained, handing over Beca's chart.

"Beca Beale?" Ben asked, looking up from the chart at Beca.

"Can we wait till Chloe gets here?" Beca pleaded as Stacie got a text. "She should be here in a bit."

"She's in the waiting room, I told her where we are." Stacie said.

"Thanks Stace." Beca said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you ok, Cuddlebug?" Chloe asked as she and Aubrey joined the others in the room.

"It depends on what you consider ok." Beca said, relaxing slightly at the sight of her wife, though Chloe's appearance didn't stop the eye-roll at the redhead's nickname for her that she'd promised to only use in private..

"You're alive, that's something." Aubrey said before turning to Stacie. "Let's go to the waiting room and give them some privacy."

"Sure thing. Be strong Beca, you're a badass, no matter how it happened." Stacie teased before she and Aubrey headed out of the room.

"So, you're married?" Tracey asked once the four of them were alone.

"Yes, we did it June 12th at the Space Needle." Chloe explained. Raising her hands to forestall the words that looked to be wanting to pour out of her parent's mouths, Chloe silently asked for them to wait just long enough for her to finish by saying, "It was a spur of the moment decision. We were ready, we wanted to be married. We decided we'd do a reception in Atlanta at some point, that's what most people care about anyway."

"I guess I understand that." Tracey said, smiling at her daughter's obvious nervousness. "I was kind of looking forward to the shopping and the planning though."

"And I wanted to walk my little girl down the aisle." Ben added, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Awww Daddy..." Chloe said, tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

"Maybe...we did just do a quick ceremony." Beca chimed in. "We could do an actual wedding, kind of like a vow renewal or something."

"That could work." Tracey said, glancing at Ben who nodded in agreement. "You could have told us you know."

"I was scared." Beca admitted. "I thought you'd be a lot madder than this. I just love Chloe so much, I didn't want to wait."

"Don't worry about it." Ben said. "We love you Beca. Ever since Chloe first brought you into our lives, we knew. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Ben." Beca smiled, though she winced as a wave of pain came from her arm.

"I suppose we should get this X-Rayed and taken care of." Tracey said, switching into work mode. "We'll take good care of you. You'll be good as new in no time."

* * *

**Note 2:** And scene. No clue when more will come of this, I'll be busy the next few weeks, months actually. Plus there's the other stuff we're working on. If you liked it, leave a review, the box is likely right down there if you're reading this on the site. Either way, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


End file.
